Trouble
by That one Mudkip
Summary: After some mix-ups involving thievery and ice cream, Isabel Philips finds herself stuck in Skyworld, with disaster awaiting her if she went back to Earth. What's bound to happen? Who knows! (Related to other stories involving Crystal and Co.)
1. Escape?

**I've been wanting to try something like this.**

 **What is this "this" that I speak of?**

 **You'll see.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Escape?

"Get back here, you!" The guard behind me yelled as I ran down the street, pushing bystanders out of my way. I clutched the items I had stolen close to my chest.

"Hah! Over my dead body!" I turned my head to spit at him, refusing to slow down. I didn't have any weapons with me, so at the moment my legs and arms were the only things I could put to use.

My name is Isabel. Isabel Philips, to be precise. I'm only a 15 year old teenager girl, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I'm being chased down by some mall cop. I've got stringy, bland, and brown hair tied back in a ponytail, as well as large hazel eyes. I've wanted to dye my hair assorted colors to look cool, but I'm an infamous thief around the area, and the bright hair would make me more noticeable. Bleh.

Unfortunately, since I wasn't looking at where I was going, I crashed into someone head on. "Gah! Watch where you're going!" I snarled at the person I bumped into, even though it was technically my fault. I wasn't gonna admit that though! The person I bumped into was a teenaged girl, like me, but she looked slightly older than me, with messy black hair and a bored expression on her face, as if her soul had died or something. Her raven (strange color...) eyes seemed blank. She wore a black jacket as well, despite it being the middle of June. What was with her?

"No you," The girl said dully. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Look at what you've done." She pointed to the ground, where an ice cream cone had fell, the ice cream splattered across the concrete. "You've made me drop my ice cream. I wanted to eat that, you know."

"Does it look like I care about your damned ice cream?" I growled. "Get out of my way. I'm kinda in a hurry." I stepped to the side, but she blocked my way.

"Buy me another ice cream first." Despite her flat expression, her voice had an edge to it, as if something bad were to happen to me if I didn't. The nerve of this girl! Who did she think she was? And what was her deal with the ice cream?

My eyes narrowed. "No!"

"You don't actually expect me to eat it off the ground... Screw you and your beliefs about floor ice cream." She looked over my shoulder, probably seeing the guard close behind me. "Hm, better plan." She pulled out a metal rod out of her jacket pocket and swung it towards my head. Before I could react and dodge out of the way, the rod slammed into my skull and I fell unconscious.

 **Of course I decide to upload something a week before I leave to China for the rest of June.**

 **-Mudkip**


	2. Stolen from a thief

**I suppose this will be the last update for a while.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Stolen from a thief

I woke up to an intense pain in my head. Ugh... My vision was foggy, but I could make out someone- that same girl from before, I think. When my vision cleared, I saw that she wasn't wearing her jacket anymore, but just a plain purple t-shirt. Two black, feathered wings sprang from her-

Wait, WHAT?!

"Hi," She said after licking an ice cream cone in her hand.

"You," I snarled. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing major," She shrugged. "Just knocked you unconscious and took you to Skyworld."

"What are you even talking about?!" I cried.

"Kid Icarus. Super Smash Bros, at the very least. Ring a bell?" She arched an eyebrow. I stared blankly at her, and she let out a groan.

"Ugh, why'd I even bother..." She muttered to herself, burying her face into her hands.

"Then send me back!" I demanded.

"Mm, and get chased down by those guards? My pleasure," Her muffled voice was brimming with sarcasm. But she had a point.

"Hey, Twostal!" A male voice yelled. "Twostal"'s head instantly shot up and she pulled out the metal rod, green flames bursting out of it. She clenched the collar of the male's black... Dress thing.

"The name's Dark Crystal," She growled, her ice cream cone under his chin. "Unless you want to be slaughtered in your sleep, don't EVER call me that again."

"Pfft, yeah, ok," The male said, smirking. He glanced towards my direction. "Hey, who's that?"

"Some girl I found," Dark Crystal said blandly, dropping his collar. He got to his feet and walked up to me. He had messy black hair with a golden leaf head thing poking out, along with his black dress thing, and black sandals. He had black wings as well.

For some reason, my heart started to beat quicker and my cheeks grew warm. And I was only looking at him!

 _"Are you alright, m'lady?"_ His voice was so rich and dark...

"Wait what." I blinked. That couldn't have been what he said! Agh, what was wrong with me?

"I said, would you stop staring at me? It's creepy," The male said. "My name is Dark Pit, by the way. I guess you're stuck with us."

"My name is Isabel." I stood up, since I had been sitting on the clouds (Again, HOW?) the whole time.

It was... Nice to meet him.

 **Updates will resume in July, unless I actually have a chance to post on vacation.**

 **-Mudkip**


	3. Friends

**MEEEEEERRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS**

 **And by that, I mean- I updated while on vacation!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Friends

Despite my many cries of protest, Dark Crystal dragged me to a large temple, a statue of a graceful lady in a dress at the top. Every now and then, I'd steal a quick glance at Dark Pit. Luckily, he didn't notice. There were others in the temple, but they all had white wings instead of black ones.

"These are my 'friends'," Dark Crystal said, placing quotation marks around the word "friends". "Have fun."

"Hey, aren't you gonna introduce me to them?" I cried. She shrugged.

"Lol nah." Before she walked off, someone who looked nearly identical to Dark Crystal grabbed her arm.

"Who's the new girl?" The girl asked. Dark Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Isabel, Crystal. Crystal, Isabel," She said flatly.

Crystal. Dark Crystal. Hah. I get it.

Crystal seemed unfazed by Dark Crystal's attitude. "It's nice to meet you, Isabel!" Her smile was bright and welcoming. I felt slightly uncomfortable around her. There was a small tone in her voice that I could recognize, but it didn't sound as cheery. "If Dark Crystal won't show you the others, I will!" She grabbed my hand and let go of Dark Crystal's. She dragged me off somewhere.

There was Josh, a tall guy with shaggy brown hair (I could tell by their physical closeness that he and Crystal were a thing), Pit, who looked identical to Dark Pit except his hair was light brown and his eyes were blue instead of red, Angie, who was essentially inhumanly cheery, and Tommy, a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and black glasses.

"Do we need to do Operation Tommy again?" Angie asked. Tommy's face paled.

"I don't think all of that is gonna be necessary, but if Isabel would ever like to hear some background about this world..." A mysterious glint sparkled in Crystal's eyes. I glanced at Tommy, who was shaking his head and made slicing gestures at his neck.

"No, it's fine," I snapped, pulling my hand away. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go."

Go where? I don't know. Between all these new people and everything happening so quickly my head was a mess.

Ugh, this was SO confusing!

 **I have more free time than I realize. I needed a break from watching anime with Chinese subtitles.**

 **-Mudkip**


End file.
